Making Everything Count: A Divergent Fanfic
by peetapeepzmxq5
Summary: Tris Prior is done with the life style her father has planed out for her. She now makes her own choices. And it all starts in middle school. Takes place in modern day. Takes place over Tris's life in middle school and high school. Rated T for Divergent reasons.
1. Chapter 1: Middle School

Making Everything Count: A Divergent Fanfic

**_First Fanfic on this site! OMG! So please give me some suggestions and please no hate. Also pretty please tell your friends!_**

**_Disclaimer: Am I the all mighty brilliant amazing super fantabulous Veronica Roth? Because if I am please someone tell me! Be in the mean time because I have no proof I'm the brilliant Roth I sadly do not own Divergent. _**

Chapter 1:  
Tris POV  
Middle school. Great. Once again another summer has ended and here I am back at school,only this time I'm at MIDDLE SCHOOL. I groan as my alarm clock goes off. At least there are things I'm somewhat looking forward to. Volleyball tryouts were over the summer and so were track and field tryouts. As soon as the list of people who made it on the teams popped up on my inbox for my phone I had almost broken the record for milliseconds it took for me to enter my pass code and open up my inbox. I was so excited when I saw I had made both teams! So I guess I could have been a little more gracious and thankful for the opportunity to represent Faction Middle School on the volleyball and track and field teams, like my parents are. Everyone who lives around here go to Faction Middle and Faction High. We are all separated into groups of people. The Abnegation, which my parents were, the selfless and kind and generous blah blah blah. Then you have the geeky teacher's pet nerdy Erudite, who hated the Abnegation. And you have your Amity hippies your Candor tattletale yet fiercely loyal kids. Then you had the group that treated life like a joyride. Who lived every moment at its fullest. The most daring of them all. Dauntless. I always looked p to the Dauntless. They are the vision of what I want to be in the next couple years of my life. See when you get into your faction it's a big deal. Like life or death kind of thing. ' Faction before blood!' I know. Intense right? Well today is when I choose the group I will be in. Today I will meet my new friends. Today I will no longer be Beatrice Prior. The day I will become 'Tris.'

PAGE BREAK

Once I'm out of my gloom I walk over to my closet. Our school doesn't have dress codes because some factions require you to wear clothes out of dress code of other schools. Were was I? Oh yes. Talking about me getting dressed and dolled up. Hooray. Well as I was saying, walked over to my closet, which was fully stocked with every kind of faction clothing from Abnegation grey to Dauntless black. If I finally want to be the person I want to be, I better start dressing like it. I grab out a black sequined tight crop top with heart cut outs on the back. I also grab some black ripped jeans with chains hanging from the studded belt loops. Trust me, I would not usually wear this but my best friend Chris said she would find me and murder me in my sleep if I did no wear this shirt. So t avoid being blackmailed even further I agreed and also agreed to put on some makeup. Even though I'm 12 I am built like a 7 year old but if I try and with a little help with some make up I can make myself appear to be 15. Yep. The magic of makeup. I walk over to my vanity and pull out some grey and dark blue eye shadows and some mascara and eyeliner. I quickly apply the makeup the way Chris has spent literally HOURS of coaching me on how to apply this like this or that like that correctly. Once I'm finished wit my eyes I quickly grab some lip gloss, put some on, grab my dark blue messenger bag and head out of my room. I sling my bag over my shoulder and quickly let my hair loose of the braids that I slept in to make my hair wavy. As I walk down the stairs I can hear all the conversation in the kitchen cease. Look over to see a that my brother Caleb has his jaw dropped and my father looking at me in distaste shacking his head. The only be who smiles is my mother. She nods and I smile back at her. I turn my attention back to my brother who is wearing Erudite blue with glasses. Really Caleb. Really. Now it's my turn to shake my head in distaste at him. When I do this he looks ashamed and hangs his head. I walk over to the table. My father looks like he wants to say something, but before he can i grab a muffin from over him and walk over to the door. I take a quick bite then open the door and step outside quickly. My bus has just come around the corner and I walk quickly to the top of my driveway were the bus picks me up.  
Once I'm on the bus I am greeted by a familiar smile and the waving of a delicate light brown hand. I smile and sit in the seat next to Chris."So what classes do you have?" She asks bringing out her schedule. I open my bag and take out my schedule too. I handed it over to her.

Homeroom and 1st-Hodge science  
2nd-Lovelace Advanced Math course 3  
3rd-Manner P.E.  
4th-Lunch  
5th-Matthews Biology course 3  
6th-Volleyball  
7th-Powell Language Arts  
8th-Social Studies

"Dang it!" She shouted out loud after comparing our schedules. "We only have Homeroom and first and volleyball and biology and P.E. together!" She shouts. The one thing that I find extremely hilarious is how she almost always gets things out of order. "Wow! Only that many?" I say holding up three fingers. "That's hardly any at all!" "I know right? Why did you have to be so dang smart? With all your fancy shmancy course 3 classes." She starts to pout. Well at least our lockers are together I think and are about to say but don't have time because I see a giant building emerging from the fog. Dramatic right? Almost as dramatic as Chris. But not that much. Then I see the sign ing the front of the building.  
'Faction Middle School' it says.  
Oh good lord.

**so yeh. Hope you liked it! Please tell your friends and review!**

**-C**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Making Everything Count: A Divergent Fanfic

**_So yeh. Here is chapter 2._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I still am not the all powerful and mighty Roth. So therefor I don't own Divergent. I only own the idea for this story. Not the characters. _**

Chapter 2:  
Tris POV

As all of the kids filed out of the bus I was pushed and shoved and then run into by many people trying to get in the doors. I had a bunch of seventh graders and eighth graders staring at me. I mean really? I'm not that great to look at. Trust me I live with myself everyday.  
Suddenly my arm is grabbed and being shaken very fast accompanied by Chris's squeals.  
"Oh my God. Did you see that guy?"  
"What guy?" I ask her.  
"That guy over there! The one with the sandy blond hair and gorgeous eyes and is FREAKIN BUILT LIKE A FOOTBALL PLAYER!"  
She shouts the last part in my ear.  
I turn and look to where her finger is pointing. She is pointing at a group of eighth graders that were all built like football players. Only the one she was pointing at was not the one that caught my eye.  
He was very muscular for a fourteen year old. He was wearing a Dauntless black jersey with the number "4" on the back. His dark brown hair almost covered his gorgeous dark blue eyes. Blue eyes that were...that we're staring at me!  
This really hot guy was looking at me!  
I felt my face burn up and I looked away. No one has ever gotten my attention like that!  
Next thing I know I see him whisper something to the guy Chris was squealing about then walk over to us, earning us some dirty looks from the girls around us. They obviously thought this dark haired boy was attractive too.  
Now Chris was squeezing my arm in excitement digging her fingernails into my skin.  
She quickly lets go and turns around to fix her hair.  
"Do I have anything in my teeth?" She asks as she turns to face me. I see she does not have anything in her teeth and turn around just in time to see the boys come up to us.  
"Hey! I'm Will and this is my friend Four." The blond guy greets us. "Hey! I'm Chris and this is my best friend Tris!" Chris says twirling her hair obviously trying to flirt with Will. I nod my head and smile. I notice the blue eyed boy named Four looking at me and I blush and look down.  
"It was nice meeting you guys. Chris and I need to figure out where our lockers are now. We will se you later. "  
I grab Chris's arm and walk away from the boys and walk through the doors of the school. Wow that Four guy was hot. But he's older than me and he probably has a girlfriend.  
I quickly try to get him out of my mind. I don't need to be focusing on this boy. I need to be focused on preparing to impress the Dauntless. But I still can't absolutely get his beautiful eyes out of my mind.

Page Break

Our school is five stories high and only the disabled and the teachers can ride in the elevator. I don't mind. I've always loved stairs. The Dauntless classes are on the top floor so I have about three flights of steps to walk/run up. I'm just about to sprint up the stairs, but my arm is grabbed by five long fingers. Startled I look back expecting to see someone who wants to drag me away but I'm reassured when I see Chris is the one grabbing my arm.  
"Oh my God!" She screeches in my ear.  
"What?" I ask even though I already know the answer.  
"That Four guy was like totally checking you out!" She yells. Wow. Not what I was expecting. I quickly check around us to make sure no one is looking or listening.  
"What do you mean?" I ask her feeling the blush creep into my cheeks.  
"Ummm Earth to Tris! He was staring at you the whole time! I guess you just don't realize that not only him but about every other hot guy around us was staring at you too!"  
No I actually did not notice that. All I noticed was how beautiful Four was and how his blue eyes seemed to be looking into my soul.  
I turn away from her wrench my arm back from her grasp and dart up the stair to the top floor where I would finally be the person I want to be. Not the person that my parent or Caleb want me to be. Finally I won't have to live with hiding under the shadows of Caleb. I will start my own life now and I won't have to live up to Caleb or my fathers expectations. Finally I'm free.


End file.
